Tal vez
by RociFri
Summary: Ino era demasiado confiada, o tal vez trataba de ser coqueta. Tal vez ambas.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

**.**

**Tal vez**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ino-chan!

No supo por qué, pero su cuerpo se congeló rápidamente. Se quedó quieto, observando a la chica que se aproximaba hacia ellos; les sonreía como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que su último encuentro había sido desde hace un par de días. Le daba exactamente igual si hubieran pasado semanas o meses porque no le importaba.

Ino llegó acompañada de su equipo, y los tres correspondieron el saludo con demasiada cortesía, o eso fue simplemente impresión suya.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Chilló, como de costumbre.

Y Sasuke supuso, con horror, que no tardaría en lanzársele a la espalda.

Nunca le gustó que aquella chiquilla se tomara tantas libertades con él, e invadiera su espacio personal que era impenetrable. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, y muy rara por cierto, nunca era capaz de separarla cuando su cuerpo se juntaba al suyo.

Cerró los ojos, malhumorado, esperando a que ella pasara sus brazos por su cuello en cualquier segundo, de la misma forma que siempre solía hacerlo. De algún modo, que según él, no tenía ninguna explicación, no podía hacer nada contra ello.

No obstante, eso nunca sucedió.

—Ino.

Escuchó la voz del chico perteneciente al clan Nara, Shikamaru, si no se equivocaba, y por su puesto que no se equivocaba, así como tampoco se equivocó al descubrir a Ino a pocos centímetros de distancia de él. Podía percibir toda su esencia de flores flotando a su alrededor, mas ella se detuvo.

La vio bajar los brazos a sus caderas, después asintió hacia Nara, quien también aprobó con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, la rubia se reintegró a su equipo, e intercambiaron un gesto que únicamente era descifrable para ellos tres.

Eso no le gustó.

Frunció el ceño y observó fijamente a Nara, sin titubear. ¿Por qué había hecho que Ino se detuviera? Evidentemente, no le agradaba tenerla encima suyo, pero, ¿qué poder tenía Shikamaru para obligarla a no hacerlo? En dado caso, tendría que ser él quien la apartara, él y nadie más.

—El _teme_ y yo vamos a ir a _Ichiraku Ramen_, ¡_ttebayo_! —sonrió de manera amplia—. Hay una oferta de dos platos de ramen por el precio de uno —sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron con devoción. Sasuke se frotó el rostro—. Pueden venir con nosotros. Ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, donde comen dos, comen cinco, _ttebayo_.

Ino rio dulcemente.

Pero qué tonta al reír con algo tan estúpido.

La contempló por el rabillo del ojo, pendiente de su respuesta. Sinceramente lo mismo si aceptaba o no, sería molesto de todas formas.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, completamente indiferente.

—Estamos por partir de misión —completó Shikamaru—. Veremos a Asuma-_sensei _en cinco minutos. Será para otra ocasión, Naruto.

Le clavó los ojos casi con odio. ¿Ahora era la voz de todo el equipo? Gruñó por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que el prodigio Nara lo examinaba con la misma cantidad de desprecio.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero se despidió con un monólogo de buena suerte.

Simplemente se limitó a ver a la chica partiendo en medio de Shikamaru y Chōji.

—Te gusta ¿verdad, _teme_?

Se paralizó.

Vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo que intentaba fastidiarlo.

Endureció el entrecejo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—Tiene el cabello muy largo. Te gustan las niñas de cabello largo, _ttebayo._

Fue una completa afirmación.

Aquello era solamente un rumor, y las chicas que lo escucharon ahora tenían el cabello muy largo. Se preguntaba si Ino lo usaba de esa manera debido al rumor.

Aunque tenía que admitir que nunca notaba a las demás por más de un segundo. En cambio ella… bueno sí, Ino tenía un cabello muy bien cuidado y muy brillante. No le desagradaba, pero tampoco le agradaba.

—Tu silencio otorga, _ttebayo_ —amplió su sonrisa de forma maliciosa.

Naruto lo tomó del antebrazo, y sin darle oportunidad a replicar, lo jaló hacia donde partía el equipo 10. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese idiota? Forcejó, pero no funcionó. Tal vez debería golpearlo con la fuerza de un _chidori._

Demasiado tarde.

Naruto lo empujó contra Ino.

Y aunque sus pies lograron frenarse a tiempo, no pudo evitar chocar el hombro con ella. Ino se giró sobre sus talones, y su expresión fue histórica. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con absoluta sorpresa, y su boca formó una "o" perfecta.

Él quería huir. Matar a Naruto si fuera posible.

No obstante, sus piernas no reaccionaban a ninguno de sus mandatos. Parecían ser parte del suelo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —el sonrojo rápidamente cubrió sus mejillas. Era muy graciosa, al igual que una niña ilusionada—. ¿Viniste a despedirte de mí?

Frunció el ceño.

Ino era demasiado confiada, o tal vez trataba de ser coqueta. Quizás ambas.

—Ino, debemos irnos. Ahora.

Ino transformó su semblante por uno, repentinamente, serio.

¿También le daba órdenes? Se hizo una nota mental para recordarse anotar en su lista de personas odiadas a Shikamaru en el segundo lugar.

—Te veré en dos días, Sasuke-kun —guiñó un ojo con coquetería—. Definitivamente, iremos a comer ramen.

Le besó la mejilla y desapareció.

Sasuke ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo, en dónde estaba, o si seguía viviendo.

Sintió miles de choques eléctricos correr por sus venas, y muchísimo calor en todo el rostro. Los labios de Ino todavía le estaban quemando en la mejilla.

—Sí te gusta.

Se burló el rubio y eso bastó para traerlo a la realidad.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Ahora se quería vengar.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**NA: **

Créditos al artista de la imagen.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
